white_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
White Guard Wiki
History The white Guard was created by Russian,Ukrainian,Belarusian nationalists on October 12, 2018. # their goal is to unite the Slavic peoples and restore the Slavic order, traditions and customs as their goal is the destruction of NATO bases in all Slavic countries. # The white Guard was created by Two natives of the Dirence Society (Mikhaeev and Unknown Soldier). at first, the White Guard was a Terrorist Organization and staged terrorist attacks in all Slavic countries. # The White Guard is waging war against the Imperial Army Waifu cause of the war Conflict Deadman and Holly. # in February 2019, the White Guard staged a Revolution in Ukraine with the support of the Right Sector and UNA-UNSO the Government of Kiev fell for 2 weeks came to power nationalists.in May 2019, the white Guards together with UNA-UNSO staged numerous terrorist attacks in Belarus in Minsk begins the civil war.in January 2020, the President of Belarus fled the country in an unknown direction came to power nationalists. # Whites from Poland supplying tanks to Ukraine in return of the UNA-UNSO sent armed white guard forces in Krakow and Warsaw. in April 2020 Federation of Rossiyskaya introduces its troops on the territory of Ukraine begins the Ukrainian-Russian war. 21 APR 2020 kraków was taken by the Whites from the UNA-UNSO,Right Sector,RON.in Warsaw there are riots to establish a government of nationalists whites supported by Croatian nationalists. # they reached the white Guard camp in Cracow and supplied more than 115,000 Croatian volunteers with weapons and equipment . 25 APR 2020 Croatian,Ukrainian,Russian Whites face Many resistance NATO April 26, 2020 forces of the Federation of Rossiyskaya included in the Kharkiv fierce pain for every house.27 APR 2020 Federation of Rossiyskaya bombing Kiev and Lviv.in response, the white Guard armed forces sent to Moscow suicide Bombers undermined Domodedovo Airport, VDNKH Metro Station, Lenin's Mausoleum In may 2020, Warsaw was occupied by the armed forces of the white guards came to power nationalists. 8 Manya 153 white guard motorized rifle division enter the city of Kharkov. 13 may Force the UNA-UNSO are fierce battles for Kharkov dialect. Federation of Rossiyskaya drops Gas bombs on the city of Lviv.May 20, the city of Lviv was captured from the Federation of Rossiyskaya their troops retreated to the town of Slatina.Imperial Waifu Army to support the forces of Rossiyskaya Federation invades the territory of Poland. Branches 131-th separate reconnaissance battalion (Ukraine) 131-th separate reconnaissance battalion ORB 131- military intelligence unit of Ukraine, which is part of the organizational and staff structure of the Land forces of Ukraine. History The 131st battalion was mainly formed of volunteers, and operated mainly in the southern and Mariupol direction (April 2015-March 2016). Participated in the liberation from militants of Shirokino, Pavlopol, of the Food. From may 2016 to may 2017 was in the Luhansk region 13th mountain division SS "Khanjar" (1st Croatian) 13th mountain division SS "Khanjar History It was used in operations against Yugoslav partisans and to capture and destroy Jews, Roma and Serbs in the Independent state of Croatia in 1944.Since the majority of the division's fighters (60 %) were Muslims, pork was excluded from their diet and they were allowed to recite five-fold Salat. The division also recruited Croats Catholics and ethnic Germans of Yugoslavia. Retraining of the division was carried out in the autumn of 1943, when a riot was recorded inside the formation — the only internal riot in the SS division in the history of these formations. Thus the division became famous for the only revolt against the Reich in the history of the SS Sent to serve in the connection of the German command staff under the command of brigadeführer SS HAMPEL conducted training recruits quite rigidly, without taking into account their religious and national characteristics. There have been numerous cases of assault. As a result, the division erupted in the only rebellion in all the German armed forces during the war, excluding the 20 July plot. The main initiator of the revolt was Ferid Janich. The revolt was suppressed by military force, the instigators shot, and the division was soon returned to the Balkans and engaged in battles with Josip Broz Tito's guerrillas. By 1944, most of the soldiers and officers of the division sided with the Yugoslav partisans4. The hanjar division was involved in "the most heinous atrocities against the Serbian population From December 1944 in the fighting in Hungary against the red Army virtually destroyed. In may 1945 the remnants of the division retreated in southern Austria surrendered to British forces. 29th Waffen Grenadier division of the SS "RONA" (1st Russian) 29th Waffen-Grenadier division SS "RHONE" (1st Russian) (German. 29. Waffen-Grenadier-Division der SS "RONA" (russische Nr. 1)) — infantry division SS — one of the SS divisions, created on August 1, 1944, of the Kaminsky brigade RONA. Kind of troops-infantry. The first commander — brigadeführer SS Kaminski After the loss of the commander and fierce battles with the rebels and the partisans in October 1944 was sent to re-form. It was soon disbanded, and its personnel joined The Dirlewanger brigade and the ROA troops. In the early 1945 under the same number (#29) was created 29-I Grenadier division SS "Italy." The division was formed on the basis of the SS assault brigade " RON " (him. Waffen-Sturmbrigade der SS RONA) appeared in July 1944 by renaming the "people's Brigade Kaminsky" (it. Volksheer-Brigade Kaminski) which, in turn, in March 1944, it was created from "Russian liberation people's army" Lokot autonomy. Parts of the division successfully participated in the suppression of the Warsaw uprising, the Slovak uprising, as well as in the fight against partisans and Polish units The history of the emergence Main article: Lokot autonomy Spring of 1944, Belarus, Kaminsky among its staff 21 March 1944, Belarus. Anti-partisan operation. Bronislav Kaminsky with a group of members of his staff and the police order. Even before the Lokot self-government was in the territory liberated by Soviet troops, Bronislav Kaminsky with his "Russian liberation people's army" moved to the area of Lepel (Belarus). Parts of the RHONE suffered heavy losses in the Sevsk operation of Soviet troops in March 1943. On August 26, 1943, parts of the RHONE were evacuated by rail. At this time, the 4th infantry regiment of RON, allocated to cover the Sevsk direction, was fighting with the advancing units of the red Army. The regiment held Sevsk for eight hours, but was surrounded as a result of a cutting off tank attack, was completely destroyed . The number of all those who went along with the forces of RONA, including members of their families, numbered, according to various sources, 10500-15000 people. As in the previous place, his formations were actively involved in the fighting against the partisans. She was involved in operations with code names nem. Regenschauer, Fruhlingsfest (claimed about the destruction 7011 partisans) and Komoron (claimed about the destruction of 7697 people), in the composition of the combat group Gottberg (it. SS-Kampfgruppe von Gottberg). In the early spring of 1943, RONA participated in battles with the regular red Army. In the rear to the Germans broke the 2nd guards cavalry corps of major General V. V. Kryukov. RON kept him in heavy fighting on March 2-4 in district Topolicy-Rejoicing-Vadisi-Kozlowski. In March 1944, the unit was renamed the Kaminsky people's Brigade (it. Volksheer-Brigade Kaminski), and in July she joined the ranks of the SS under the name of the assault brigade SS-RONA (it. Waffen-Sturmbrigade der SS RONA), the brigade commander received the rank of brigadeführer. The personnel of the armed group, which bore various names, in 1942-1944 committed a number of war crimes against the civilian population. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse